A Bad Time to Fall Hard
by ScatCat55
Summary: When Dipper and Mable start high school in Gravity Falls, they're ecstatic. Things take a turn for the worst when Mabel has to deal with a bully and Pacifica has to deal with her father; her family now live and work in the McGucket Manor. Dipper wants to search the manor more to uncover the rest of its secrets, but he fears Fiddleford is hiding important that can save a life.
1. Chapter 1

**_Introduction:_**

 _Ever since that night in Northwest Manor with the lumberjack ghost and the secret room, something seemed a little weird. It seemed like Pacifica's parents were trying to hide something else from her, not just the fact that their entire family lied and cheated to a lot of people. Yes, Pacifica has more freedom now that her parents don't have complete control over her with that stupid bell anymore- and the fact that they work for McGucket since he bought out their house-but her parents are definitely hiding more than we think. It's been on my mind since me and Mabel's bus ride back to Piedmont. I didn't really have time to think about it since the whole Weirdmageddon business, or about where Pacifica stands now that her family is basically homeless. McGucket was kind enough to let them stay at his manor and let Mrs. Priscilla work as a maid and Mr. Preston work as an office aid. Pacifica goes to a public school now since they can't afford her private school anymore. But enough of that, today me and Mabel are on our way back to Gravity Falls and I want to enjoy seeing my family and friends before we have to start high school._

"BLARRGGG! Can you believe it, Dipper? Mom and Dad are really letting us go to high school in Gravity Falls! AAHHH, I'm so excited!"

"Mabel, stop yelling in my ear, I'm trying to write." I push her face away from mine.

"Dipper, you're always writing in that journal. Just because Grunkle Ford took his back doesn't mean you need to start one too." I quickly shove my journal back into my backpack before she can read it.

"This one's different….It's more like a personal journal than an awesome one with information about Gravity Falls in it." I turn my head stare out the window at the trees.

"Yeah, yeah, I already know it's your diary. Those are for girls."

"I've told you a million times to stop calling it a diary. Diaries are for writing down your feelings and stuff. I don't write about that, I write about what's on my mind." I reply without looking at her. Mabel can be really annoying sometimes, but she's still my twin and I love her.

"Same thing." She grabs Waddles excitedly and jumps up. "Hey, look! The Gravity Falls sign!" I turn to where she's looking just in time to read the new slogan at the bottom of the sign. It says "Never Mind All That!" The bus slows to a stop and we gather our bags and run to the doors. Once they open, we step off to find all out friends waiting for us.

"Dudes! I missed you so much!" Me and Mabel are wrapped in a giant bear hug from Soos.

"We missed you too, dude. Where's Great Uncle Ford? And Stan?" I ask as we let go.

"They're taking a little longer to get back from the Red Sea than they thought. They left you guys letters on your beds."

"Yeah, you guys get your own rooms this time. Girls' gotta have her privacy, ya know?"

"Aw, thanks Wendy." Mabel says as we both go to hug her. "I think I'm finally ready to have my own room in high school. Me and Dipper already talked about it."

"Yeah." I start rambling on about how me and my sister are ready to separate a little to Wendy and Soos while Mabel greets Candy and Grenda. I have to talk a bit louder to be heard over all the screaming. After Candy and Grenda run off with Mabel to help her set up her room, Wendy and Soos follow me back to the Mystery Shack and catch me up on what I missed from the past year. When we get into the gift shop, they disband and go back to work. I make my way upstairs to find my room. After discovering Mabel took over the extra room we found that carpet in, I open the door to our old shared room and collapse onto the bed.

 _ **A Bad Time to Fall Hard**_

I must have fell asleep for a few hours. When I woke up, it's morning. I crawl out of bed and look at my phone. 7:54 in the morning. I unpack my bags and take a look around. _Huh. There's a lot more room since it's just me. I wonder if I can fill that side with facts about Gravity Falls._ I let my mind wander and find myself thinking about the Northwest Manor again. _I'll have to take a visit to McGucket and see if he's found anything suspicious about the Northwests while he was there for a year._ I take a quick shower and head out the door. I walk slowly through town and take in what's changed since we left. We weren't able to make it back last summer because our parents were hiding the fact that we were going to start school here this year; they wanted to spend as much time with us as possible.

I find myself at the gates to the manor. I press the call button on the side of the gate and am greeted with a familiar voice: "McGucket Manor, please state your name and business"

"Oh, uh, hi Mr. Preston….it's Dipper. Dipper Pines." I scratch my head awkwardly. "I was wondering if Fiddleford was…around."

"Yes, Mr. McGucket is home. He's having breakfast right now. I'll let him know you are here." He hangs up and the gates open. I slowly step through and walk up to the front door. After a deep breath, I knock. The door immediately opens.

"Hello! Welcome to McGucket Manor! Right this way, Sir." I am greeted by Mrs. Priscilla wearing a maid outfit. She leads me through the foyer and through a hall into the dining room. There I am greeted by Pacifica Northwest, in her pajamas, sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. She nearly chokes when she sees me.

"Oh, my god! Dipper Pines! I wasn't expecting you to be here, like, in Gravity Falls…or the manor." She stands up and walks over to where I'm standing in the doorway. She goes to hug me but changes her mind last minute and settles for an awkward handshake instead. She blushes and looks away.

"I wasn't expecting to see you…here. In the dining room. Eating cereal. I'm actually here to see McGucket, but it's always nice to see you, too." I wipe the sweat off my hands and look around. "I was told he was eating breakfast?"

"Yeah, he just finished. He went to his lab to work on some projects, he won't be around for a few hours. But I'll tell him you stopped by. I really wasn't excepting you to show up, why are you in town?" she asks with a curious glint in her eye,

"Me and Mable actually live here now, at the Mystery Shack. We're starting high school in Gravity Falls this year, and-" I was cut off by a squeal and a tight hug. "Oh, umm….I really wasn't expecting this." I can feel the burning in my cheeks as I blush. Pacifica quickly lets go and looks away, her face beet red.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just, after everything that happened with that weird triangle guy and my idiot dad making us bankrupt, I really look up to you and Mable and McGucket now. You and Mable helped save us all and McGucket took us in when he didn't have to. Just know that's not something that happens often, that hug." She turns away and returns to her bowl of cereal.

"Wow, Pacifica. I'm really flattered. I'm glad you've changed for the better." I turn and start walking away. "Well, tell McGucket I'll be back, just not anytime soon. School starts tomorrow so I'll be busy the next few weeks. I'll see you at school?" I turn around and ask at the doorway.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be sure to find you. It's my first day of high school, too!" I turn around and walk out with a grin on my face.

When I return to the Mystery Shack, Mabel is making a new sweater for her first day of high school. Soos is giving a tour around the Shack, dressed in his suit and fez hat carrying around his cane.

"Dipper! Where've you been? I was gonna use you as model for my sweater. I had to use Waddles." She lifts up the half-completed sweater. "What do you think?"

"It looks great, Mabel. Your sweaters always look great." I don't even look as I pass by staring down at my phone. Before leaving the manor, I gave a piece of paper to Mrs. Priscilla to give to Pacifica. I wonder if she got it. I wonder if she even has a phone. I wonder if she'll just toss it away. Ugh, stop wondering things, you're stressing yourself out. My phone vibrates twice. I nearly drop my phone out of surprise. "No way!" I hurry to sit on the couch. I look at the screen **2 unread messages: Unknown**. My heart skips a beat.

"What gives, Dip? Why you so jumpy?" I give out a little scream

"Mabel! You scared me." I quickly face my phone down in my lap. My hands start getting sweaty, so I wipe them on my jeans.

"Uh, I've been in this room all morning. You talked to me when you walked in. Who're you texting?"

"No one!" I quickly get up and run to my room. "I still have to unpack, I'll see you later." I shout on my way up the stairs.

I stare at my phone for an hour. Maybe two. It still says the same thing- **2 unread messages: Unknown**. _Okay, you can do this_. I finally unlock my phone and press on the message symbol that's been flashing for nearly two hours. **Hey. What's up?** I stare at the screen for a few minutes, not sure what to say. She actually messaged me. I reply back after contemplating what to reply. **Just wanted your number.** That's it. That's all I put. "Stupid stupid stupid." I bang my phone on my forehead and sigh. _It's too late now, it was already sent._ I put my phone on my nightstand and cross my arms over my face, which was burning from embarrassment. _vrrt vrrt_. I inwardly groan. I pick my phone up and unlock it. **Cool, me too. See you tomorrow! :)** I smile and add her number into my phone. I leave it on my nightstand and go downstairs to see how Mabel's sweater is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

This is it. Our first day of high school. I'm wearing dark jeans, a shirt with a pine tree on it, an unbuttoned flannel over it, and boots. I gave Wendy back her hat and let her keep mine, so I'm officially hat-less. The bottom of my birthmark on my forehead is only just visible under my now longer hair. My cowlick in the back of my hair is very noticeable, but I don't even care; I'm too excited. I run down the stairs and start to head out the door.

"Woah, Dipper, where are you going? School doesn't start for another hour and a half. Come have breakfast, there's a surprise waiting for you." Mabel runs back into the kitchen with a big grin on her face. I sigh and follow her, even though I wanted to get a head start this morning by taking a walk in the woods.

"I like your sweater, Mable. It's really creative." I finally got a good look at it and I'm impressed, as always. It's mint green with school books and a bookworm coming out of them.

"Thanks, Dip-Dip! I like your outfit, it's different than your vest and shorts style. It looks really good on you, you look more grown up." I smile at that. We're 14 now, so hearing I look older makes me happy, though Mable is still a little taller than me. We come to the kitchen and I gasp.

"Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan! When'd you get back?" I ran and gave each of them a hug in turn.

"Late last night, while you were asleep. We tried not to make too much noise so as to not wake you." Grunkle Ford replied in his gruff voice.

"Boy, you look like you're turning into a fine young man, Dipper. More than what I would of thought, anyway. I'm proud." I smirk at Grunkle Stan's comment

"It's good to see you, too, Stan." We sit and eat breakfast along with Melody and Soos. It was all laughs and catching up on what Ford and Stan had been doing. I was happy for them, though a little jealous. I wish I could do that someday, too. When it was time to go to school, me and my sister said our goodbyes and were on our way. She was ecstatic, of course.

"I can't wait to go to school with Candy and Grenda! I'm so happy I could puke!"

"Oh, gross, please don't," I laugh. "You know, Pacifica will be going to school with us, too."

"Huh. I forgot about Pacifica. I wounder how she's doing, you know, after what happened..." she let her voice trail off.

"She's fine, I saw her yesterday. She's different, like a better person."

"Wow. It's hard to believe that Pacifica could change so much. She was kind of mean." Mable looks down at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry, she's definitely different. I promise. She looks up to us now, you know." Mabel stared at me in disbelief.

"She? Looks up to us? The girl that wins at literally everything? Am I hearing you right?" I nod my head. "I don't think I drank enough Mable Juice for this."

We walk the rest of the way in silence. When we finally reach the school, there are groups of people everywhere. We're not sure where to go. We stand at the bottom of the stairs and I pull out my phone. No new messages. _I wonder if she's here yet._ I glance at Mable. She looks like she's really about to puke.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need a bathroom or something?" I realize she's staring at something. I look up to see a large group forming on the front lawn. Then I hear a familiar voice coming from the middle.

"Um, like, excuse me. Can I pass please?"

"Um, like, no. Your royal highness can't. You're not wanted here. Go back to the little cardboard box you crawled out of you ugly bitch." I turn back to Mable to see her entire face red with anger. She starts to walk towards the group.

"Mable, wait!" I go to grab her but she jerks away from me. I follow her.

"I have as much right to be here as anyone else." Pacifica is saying when we approach the group.

"Yeah, this is a public school. Anybody can go here. Hi, I'm Mable. I'm a freshman. And you aaarrre...?" Mable holds her hand out questioningly. The older girl scoffs.

"I'm the queen bee of this school, brace face. I'm a senior, I rank above you. Way above both of you. Now leave before I slap both of you in the face." She takes a step toward Pacifica, and Mable takes a step in front of her as if to protect her. She holds both her arms out. Pacifica steps from behind Mable and stands next to her. The older girl scoffs again and raises her hand. Before she could swing, I leap from the crowd.

*smack*

I hear various gasps. I turn to see Pacifica with her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide and Mabel on the verge of tears. I turn back to the other girl and straighten up.

"I don't think you want to do that again." She smiles and opens her mouth to say something when a teacher appears from the crowd.

"Okay, what's going on? Is there a problem here?" I wipe the anger from my face with my hand.

"No, no problem. We were just going to class." With that, I turn and grab both Pacifica and Mable's hands. I lead them away from the crowd and into the school. I stop at some water fountains to get a drink, hoping it will help cool down my anger. I look at my sister, who is standing next to me, frozen with shock. I splash water on her face. "Hey. You Okay?" I ask her.

She blinks and numbly nods. "I can't beleive that just happened."

"I can't beleive Dipper took a hit for me, or that you stood up for me. Like, seriously. I wasn't expecting it. Thank you." She hugs me and I blush a little.

"Anytime." I return the hug. She goes to hug Mable, but she's too in shock to return it. "Mable, you should get to class. I have english first, you have math. I'll see you later. Pacifica's face lights up.

"Oh, I have math first, too! I'll walk with her to class. See you later, Dip!" She flashes me a smile as she drags my sister away that makes me have butterflies in my stomach. I dumbly wave after her.I don't see Mable again until lunch. By then she's recovered from this morning. When I find her at a table, the only other person with her is Pacifica. I was surprised not to see Candy or Grenda with her. When I approach the table, Mabel is blabbering about our vacation to Las Vegas this past summer.

"Everything was lit up, it was so pretty. It reminded me of my disco sweater I left here the first time we came." She shoves a carrot stick in her mouth.

"Wow, that sounds like fun, I guess. Better than hat I've been doing. Which is completely nothing, by the way." I drop my bag on the floor on sit down across from them.

"Good to see you've recovered from this morning, Mable. I was worried." She scoffs.

"Come on, Dipper. I was fine. I'e just never seen you hit before...I was upset and didn't know what to do." Her eyes fill with tears, but they don't fall. She wipes them away with her sweater and gives me a big ear to ear smile that shows all her rainbow braces. "I'm fine, now. I have two classes with Pacifica and a class with Grenda _and_ Candy! I couldn't be happier." She's still smiling as she sticks another carrot stick in her mouth.

"I'm like, actually super glad we have classes together so I didn't have to be alone." Pacifica looks down at her plate. "I've been alone too much this past year..." I quickly look away from her sad face and scan the rest of the cafeteria. Everyone is separated into groups here, too. It makes me feel really awkward and I start getting nervous.

So, uh, where are Candy and Grenda? I was expecting them to be here with you." I ask Mabel.

"Oh, they went to the bathroom. They said they'd meet us in here." Just as she's saying that, the pair appear behind her and Pacifica.

"We are here! Did you miss us?" Candy grabs Mabel and she jumps. We all bust out laughing. We finish lunch together and go our separate ways; Candy has a class with Pacifica next and I finally have a class with Mabel. I also discover that my last class, art, is with Pacifica. We sit next to each other and joke around the entire time. Even though she looked really happy, Pacifica had a glint in her eye that told me that deep inside, she was upset about something. I made it my mission to figure out what happened while we were away for a year, and I would investigate for as long as it takes to find out the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been 2 years since Mabel and I started high school at Gravity Falls. We just had our 16th birthday party back in California. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford planned a surprise party for us when we get back from Piedmont. I'm finally a few inches taller than my sister, and my hair is longer; my bangs completely cover my birthmark now. I've never worn a hat again since my freshman year, though I still have that cowlick. Me and Mabel have our little group at school with Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica. We never really talked to anyone else, as much as Mabel tried. We've all grown pretty close, sharing secrets and hanging out together outside of school. I haven't seen McGucket since that time I saw him frantically running through town. When I went to talk to him, he said he was busy and couldn't stop. Every time I go to visit he's always busy. There's definitely something up, so my goal this school year is to find out what he's been doing and hopefully I can finally ask him about anything suspicious in the Manor._

I close my journal and place under my pillow. Today was our first day of junior year, and it went the same as always. Jessica is still bullying our group, mainly Mabel. She's been bullying her since our first day freshman year. We've reported her multiple times, but since her family became the richest family in Gravity Falls, apart from Fiddleford, she just buys her way out of everything like Pacifica used to do. It's really taken a toll on Mabel, and I'm really worried about her. She doesn't talk as much and smiles a lot less. She doesn't bedazzle her school books or Waddles anymore and she keeps having nightmares. Sometimes she comes into my room and cries herself to sleep, which is heartbreaking to see. There have been times when I've cried with her, or times that I get so angry I punch the wall. I look at the wall above my bed. There are multiple dents in it. I sigh and sit up. _What am I gonna do? I swore to Mabel I wouldn't tell anybody about this but I think she needs help. I don't want to see her hurt._ I pick up my phone and go to my messages. Pacifica hasn't been messaging me as much as she used to. She never wants to talk about the past or her family, though I'm still trying to get it out of her. I decide to shoot her a text. **Hey, wanna hang out?**

*knock knock* My door opens and Mabel steps in. She's got a bag and she's in her pajamas.

"Hey, Dipper. I'm going to Grenda's house tonight. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

I raise an eyebrow. "You're going like that? And on a school night?"

"Candy just got her licence, so she's coming pick me up. Love you, see you later." Before I can say anymore she closes the door. I look at my phone. **1 new message: Pacifica.** I open it and roll my eyes. **Not today. Homework and stuff.** I scoff. _It's the first day, we don't have homework. I'll just go to the Manor and try to talk to McGucket._ I stand up and slip a shirt on. I grab my boots and walk out my room. I stop at the bottom of the stairs to put them on.

"Hey, Stan? I'm going to visit McGucket." I look over to the living room and see Stan and Ford holding a map of the world, arguing where they're going next. "Stan? Did you hear?" I finish lacing my boots and stand up.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, have fun." He waves me away. I shake my head and walk out the door. It takes almost an hour to walk to the manor. When I get there, Mr. Preston and I go through the same routine as always at the gate. When I enter the house Mrs. Priscilla is there to welcome me, even though I insist she doesn't need to with how often I visit.

"Hi, Mrs. P. Where's Fiddleford?" I glance around.

"He's in his study. It's upstairs to the left. The fourth door."

"Okay, thank you so much. See you later." I wave her goodbye and start towards the giant staircase. _Even though they're mostly bad people, I gotta hand it to the Northwests: they know how to design a house._ I've only been up the stairs once, three years ago when I was hunting the lumberjack ghost. _To the right and then...was it three doors or four? Or Five?_ I stop dead when I hear a weird noise coming from down the hall. _That sounds like...crying?_ Confused, I continue down the hall toward the door the sobbing is coming from. I stop dead when I read the sign on the door. There, in big curvy letters, is the name: **_Pacifica._** I put my ear to the door. The sobbing gets louder and I hold up a fist. _Okay, don't get nervous, she's obviously upset. She needs someone to talk to. Right?_ I swallow the lump in my throat and quietly knock-no answer. I knock a little louder. Still no answer. "Pacifica?" I call softly. "It's me, Dipper." The sobbing continues. "I'm coming in," I say as I slowly open the door.

I look around the room, but see no one. The sobbing is a lot louder in here. I see another door and open it. Inside is a bathroom. And on the floor of the bathroom, covered in blood and curled in a ball, is Pacifica.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Oh my gosh, Pacifica!_ What happened?!" I instantly run into the bathroom. I stop in front of her and awkwardly move my hands towards her, and then away.

"Dipper!" she sobs. "Dipper I'm so scared, I'm so scared." She gets up on her knees and I can see clearly what's happened. There's a razor blade on the floor covered in blood, and her wrists are slit multiple times. It's still bleeding and blood is dripping down from her arms onto the floor. She has multiple bruises on her arms and legs and her lip is split.

"Pacifica, why would you do something like this!? Why didn't you tell me something was bothering you!?" I grab a towel from the shelf above us and wrap her arms in it. "We're supposed to be friends. You can tell me anything." I grab another towel and wet it in the sink. "If something is bothering you to the point that you'd do something as stupid as _this_ , you should tell someone." I pick up the bloody razor and throw it in the trash. "I'll listen if you just want to talk. So next time you ever _think_ of doing this, just call me, okay? Or come by the Mystery Shack." I take my wet towel and start cleaning the blood off the floor. I notice that my hands are shaking and realize how anxious I am. I toss the wet towel in the trash and grab Pacifica's face. "Promise me. Promise me you won't do this again." Tears start to well up in my eyes.

"I promise." She wipes the smeared makeup off her face. "Am I gonna die?" She whispers.

"No, the cuts are horizontal. The bleeding will stop." I let go of her face and unwrap her wrists. "See? It's stopping already." WE both sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Dipper. I wasn't thinking. I didn't know what to do." I stand up.

"It's okay, as long as it never happens again. And you promised, so it shouldn't." I hold my hand out to help her up. She takes it and slowly stands. She throws the other towels away and turns to me.

"I think I need to shower. I feel really icky."

"Oh, okay, I'll see you later then." I turn to leave but she grabs the sleeve of my shirt. I stop and look at her. Her face is red and her head is down.

"Could you, uh, like maybe stay?"

"Oh, sure. I'll go downstairs and wait." I turn to leave again but she doesn't let go of my shirt.

"I mean, like, in here. In the bathroom. I don't really want to be alone right now..." I instantly feel the heat in my cheeks. I don't turn around when I respond.

"Yeah, of course. Whatever you need." I hear her sigh with relief.

"Thanks,just-don't turn around yet." I obey and close the bathroom door. I can hear clothes rustling and a gasp. I almost turn but don't.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just don't turn around." I stand facing the door for another minute or so and then hear the shower turn on. The heat start circulating the bathroom. I hear a shower curtain open and then close.

"Okay, you can turn around now." I almost don't. My heart is beating so fast I can hear it in my ears. I slowly turn and let out my held breath. She's in the shower with the curtain closed; I can't see a thing. My cheeks are still burning. I glance at the mirror and see nothing but red. I lean against the door and take out my phone. I shoot a text to Mabel: **Hey, how're things over there going? Are you having fun?** I get an instant reply: **Yep! We're having a girls' night.** Followed by that message is a picture of the three of them with face masks on, all smiling. I laugh. **Good to hear.**

"What're you laughing at?" I hear Pacifica ask from the shower.

"Mabel, Candy, and Grenda. They're having a "girls' night" at Grenda's house."

"Oh...Mabel asked if I wanted to go. I told her I was busy." She sounded a little upset about it.

"Why don't you ask if you can join? I'm sure they'd love to let you join." I reply.

"No way! They're going to see my arms...I don't want anyone else to know, okay?" I stay silent.

" _Okay?_ "

"Okay, okay! I won't tell."

"Promise?"

"Promise." The water turns off. I see Pacifica go to grab a towel off the rack next to the shower. I see her reach for a second one and stare quizzically. When she opens the curtains she's wrapped in a towel and has the second one in her hair.

"What's with the towel in your hair?" She rolls her eyes.

"It's a girl thing." She walks past me and opens the door that leads to her room. "Stay in here," she says as she shuts the door. I realize this is the first time I've ever seen Pacifica without makeup. I think about it for a little bit and compare her with and without makeup. _She's naturally very pretty. I don't think she really needs to wear makeup._ I blush at the fact that I thought Pacifica was pretty. The door swings open and I let out a startled yelp and nearly fall over.

"You can come out now."I regain my balance and turn to face her. She's wearing a long sleeve gray sweater and long gray sweatpants with purple socks. Everything is covered except her face, so all you see is her split lip, and her "hair towel" is gone. Her hair is damp.

"Hey, Pacifica..." I hesitate, not sure how to ask this without upsetting her. "Where did, um, you get those bruises? They were all over your legs and arms, and I've never noticed them before." She immediately turns and starts walking away. "Hey, hey you didn't answer me." I follow her as she exits her room and starts towards the stairs. I run in front of her and slam my hand on the wall. "Answer my question." She goes to go the other way so I put my other arm on the wall and pin her in between them. I repeat what I said: "Answer my question." She glares at me with annoyance in her eyes. Then she looks away and tears well up in her eyes.

"My dad...he said I don't deserve to be treated how Mr. McGucket is treating me. He says I'm a disgrace to the family and that he disowns me as a daughter. My mother is scared of him so she doesn't do anything. Mr. McGucket is too busy with his work to notice. He grabs me really hard and throws me into things. I came home from school late because I was held up with Jessica and he lost it. I hit my in face and pushed me to the ground. That's when I went upstairs to my bathroom and, and soon you came." I was too shocked to move

"Wait, what do you mean you were held up with Jessica? What happened?" She turns and looks at me.

"I went to the bathroom before I left school and when I came out, Jessica was there waiting for me. She told me I deserved to die, that 'my kind' wasn't wanted." The tears start falling down her cheeks. "I lost it and went right back in and cried for over an hour." I couldn't stand hearing anymore. I wrapped my arms around Pacifica and we sunk to the ground. And I held her. I held her and let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore. When she was finished she wiped the rest of the tears away and looked up at me. "Thank you, Dipper Pines. Thank you for being here with me. Thank you for being dumb and smart at the same time. Thank you for having such a great twin. Just, thank you." We sat there in silence. I'm not sure how long we were there for, but eventually I heard the heavy breathing of sleep. I picked Pacifica up and carried he back to her room, into her bed, and under her pink covers.

"You're welcome." I kissed her on the forehead and left the room.


End file.
